Impossible!
by peaceandluv333
Summary: Bella wakes up one morning to find herself getting sick and feeling dizzy. One issue: she's a vampire! Post BD, might be a little OOC at some parts, really good! My summary isnt good but PLZ give it a shot! R&R! T becuase im paranoid!
1. Chapter 1: Reversed

**Impossible** **Chapter 1  
Bella's POV/ Post BD (No Renesmee! Refer to my Made in the Cullen House story…)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
(A/N: Please review! I get tons of people to read my stories, but only 3 or 4 reviews. I'll write more when I get at least 4 reviews, good or bad. Common, that's easy!)**

I tore my body off of Edward early that morning. Even as a vampire and being with Edward for two years, our 'special activities', as we called them, still left me breathless. I curled up against his body and kissed his cheek. Edward looked down into my eyes.  
"I love you, dear," Edward breathed and touched my face. I kissed his lips and quickly got lost in the moment. Just as I was about to make my move, Edward pushed away. I whimpered slightly. Edward laughed.  
"We can't stay in bed all day, Bella. I think someone would notice," he sarcastically said. I laughed and smiled.  
"I think your family knows about how involved we are in our special activities. I mean, the gazebo broke, we almost destroyed Esme's room, and the hall incident was just flat out embarrassing. Oh, and remember the time when we went to visit Jacob and…" I almost finished my sentence, but Edward pushed a finger to my lips.

"I remember it all, Bella. But we need to get downstairs. I can see you need to hunt. Why do you never tell me? You've been this way for two years and you still never tell me when you need to hunt!" Edward exclaimed. He got out of bed and I frowned.  
"I don't feel thirsty," I whined and stood up, glancing over at his naked body. God, there was nothing that could compare to his beauty.  
"Well, your eyes are black," Edward shot back, chuckling a little. I giggled like a little girl and walked into our closet, pulling my favorite white tank top off the hanger. Now that I was a Cullen, Alice had converted over half of my closest to mostly white clothes. I didn't mind. Edward pulled off a brown shirt and jeans. He was dressed before I got out my jeans. Just as I bent down to pick up my underwear, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.  
"Ow!" I exclaimed. Edward was beside me in an instant, holding my naked hips.

"What is it?" he asked. I grabbed my stomach with one hand and I held my head with the other hand.  
"I don't know. I just feel a little… nauseas? If that makes any sense," I said, laughing at myself. Edward pulled his hand off me, running them down my hips slowly. I shivered and pulled the shirt over my head, dressing in an instant.  
"Maybe because you need to drink, that's why you're feeling ill," he suggested, holding my hand as we walked out of the room. I was still holding my stomach.  
"Maybe," I agreed. The pain returned and my stomach turned again. I held my stomach tighter and Edward supported my weight.  
"Are you alright, love?" he asked worriedly.  
"No!" I squeaked and dashed into the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time to empty whatever was in my stomach. This was strange, because all there would be was blood. I didn't look at it because I was too occupied throwing up.

Edward held my hair behind my head and I could hear him quietly gasping as I hurled more and more. Finally, when I pulled away, I reached over and flushed the toilet, spinning around to look at Edward. There was no words to describe how confused we both were and how many "What If's" and "How Comes" were traveling through our mind.  
"I'll get Carlisle," Edward choked and dashed off. I leaned over the toilet and threw up once more before rinsing out my mouth with water.  
"What is it, Bella?" I heard Carlisle's voice chime through the bathroom. I turned and looked at him.  
"I just threw up," I gasped through my lips.

Carlisle looked at me like I had 1000 heads. He walked over to me and I noticed Edward standing against the wall, his eyes wide with curiosity.  
"Tell me everything, from when you… ehm… got up to when you got sick," he demanded. I sat down on the toilet and held my still aching stomach.  
"Well, I got out of bed and got changed, but when I was leaning down to get my underwear, my stomach hurt. Edward thought it might be because I was thirsty," I said, motioning my hand to Edward.  
"Continue," Carlisle simply said.  
"Well we left the bathroom and I kept feeling like I was going to puke. Then, when we reached beside the bathroom, I knew I was about to throw up and I made a dash," I finished, wiping my mouth off. Carlisle placed his hand on my stomach and pushed in a little bit.

"How do you feel now, Bella?" he asked me quietly, obviously occupied with my stomach. It turned, but I swallowed and replied.  
"I still feel ill," I whispered and grasped the toilet, knowing that I was either going to throw up on Carlisle, or in the toilet, and soon.  
"Describe," he demanded. I opened my mouth to respond, but quickly crawled off the toilet and threw up again. I gagged a lot before I pulled my head out to flush, but Carlisle stopped me. He went over to the toilet and looked. I couldn't, because my stomach had just recovered and I didn't want to get sick again.  
"Oh my… did you eat anything, Bella?" he asked me. I pushed my throbbing head into my hands and looked up at him.  
"No," I murmured through my lips. Edward grabbed my arm and helped me up, supporting my weight.

"Bella, love, we are going to get you downstairs, ok? Can you hear me?" Edward's voice echoed throughout my head. I groaned and pressed two shaking fingers against his lips.  
"Shhh…" I whispered. Before I knew it, Edward had whipped me onto the couch in the living. A red bowl was placed beside me and a blanket was thrown over me.  
"I'm tired…" I whispered. Edward blinked a few times and walked over to Carlisle, who was writing furiously on his notepad.  
"What it is?" Edward breathed. I heard Carlisle's pen stop scratching against the paper.  
"I don't know," he whispered. I heard teeny footsteps dance beside me and pull back my hair. It was Alice.  
"You poor thing! Do you want some water? Wait, no, sorry," Alice murmured. I heard her smack her head. I grabbed her hand and nodded.  
"Water," I whispered without thinking. Alice frowned, but dashed away.

"Bella, you can't drink water. You won't like it," Edward whispered. But, sure enough, Alice reappeared with a blue cup full of water. I grabbed it and eagerly sipped it. It tasted great on my burning tongue and soothed my throat.  
"Oh my god, she's enjoying it," I heard Esme's voice whispered. Observing the room a bit more, I noticed how almost everyone was there. Carlisle cleared his throat and walked over to me slowly, moving Alice away from stroking back my hair.  
"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked. I shrugged.  
"My throat feels like I just went hunting for hours and hours on end, without stopping," I admitted, swallowing the remains of the water.

"I think the process is being reversed," Carlisle muttered.


	2. Chapter 2: Everything For Nothing

**Impossible** **Chapter 2  
Bella's POV  
Disclaimer: WAHH it isn't mine wah  
(A/N: OMG So many positive reviews! Keep 'em coming! 5 more and I'll write chapter 3. I don't want to lose u guys after 2 chapters! Also, if you have any **_**ideas**_** for what Bella has or what is happening, tell me in your review!) **

I sat up straight, clutching my stomach and praying I could keep whatever was in my stomach down until Carlisle explained.  
"No! No, Carlisle, that's impossible. I've gone through too much pain, too much… everything, just to give it all up. NO!" I roared finally. Edward looked over and me and immediately ran over to the couch, sitting beside me.  
"It's ok love. It's just an idea," Edward offered the advice. I took his hand and held it firmly, afraid that I would cry and push the theory further.  
"Bella, some people's bodies don't accept certain things. Kind of like an allergy, ok? Well, my theory is you are allergic to your new form. Instead of breaking out in hives or choking, your body simply rejects it and reverses the process back itself," Carlisle finished. I let out a low cry and threw my head into the blankets.

"Shhh… Bella… it's ok," Edward whispered. He held my body up and kissed my face before looking at Carlisle.  
"What will she go through?" I heard him whispered. Carlisle swallowed and looked around, pausing before answering.  
"At first, her body will go things it hasn't done when she was a vampire and what would have happened if she were human. She will cry, vomit, go to the bathroom, get cramps, get headaches, maybe a cold, and her period will come. Then, she will start changing more. Her eyes will come back to original color and her hair will frizz more easily. She'll gain back the color in her skin and smell of blood. Finally, when it's all done, she'll be a complete human and the bite mark won't likely be there," Carlisle finished.  
"How much pain will there be?" I breathed through my lips.  
"I'm not sure Bella," Carlisle murmured.

"Is there any other explanation?" Edward asked hopefully. I squeezed his hand and felt that I was losing some of my strength.  
"There could be multiple diseases, but once again, why would she catch them? I could try to run tests, but if she is going through this change, everything will be unsure," he whispered back and walked over to me, getting down on his knees. Carlisle plucked some hair from my head and I didn't really feel it. That was a good sign.  
"I'm going to need you to pee in this cup," Carlisle told me strictly and handed me an empty clear cup. I suddenly felt my urge to pee and took it without an argument. Edward released my hand and let me leave. Managing my way into the bathroom, I flicked on the light and did my business before flushing the toilet, which actually took a few attempts.  
"Here," I awkwardly said and handed Carlisle the cup, who was now standing in the kitchen, smiling.

"Thank you Bella. I advise you get some… ahem… sleep," Carlisle told me. I wiped my eye where a tear formed and crawled over to the couch. Edward immediately threw the blanket over me and adjusted my head on the pillow.  
"How do you feel love?" he asked me. I shivered and he threw a huge quilt over my body. I opened one eye and looked at him.  
"Water?" I asked. He laughed and vanished, returning within seconds with a glass with water. After sipping it, I put it on the ground and reached aimlessly for his hand. I felt a soft, slightly chilly hand touch my hand and grab it.  
"Go to sleep, love. It's going to be ok," Edward whispered. With that, my eye closed and I drifted into my first sleep in two years.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to see no one in the room, but quiet voices coming from the kitchen. It was 3:05pm. Holy crap, had I slept that long? I rubbed the gunk away from my eyes and sat up, trying to identify the many voices.  
"Nothing, I got nothing," a voice murmured. It was Carlisle.  
"Please, is there any reason?" another voice said. I immediately knew it was Edward.  
"Poor thing," Alice's voice chimed.  
"Did you see this, Alice?" Carlisle's voice echoed through the kitchen.  
"No," Alice replied after a few seconds.  
"So what can we do for her?" Edward's voice asked softly.  
"Make her comfortable and support her. I'll keep looking for answers, but I think this is it. I'm so sorry," Carlisle's voice said. Three pairs of feet left the kitchen.

"You're awake," Edward suddenly said. My body shook and I faced the side of me, to see Edward with a glass of water.  
"Thanks," I whispered and took the glass, sipping it.  
"I wish I could do something," Edward mumbled. I looked up and frowned.  
"What is happening to me?" I asked softly.  
"Carlisle's not sure yet," he lied. I heard the lie in his voice.  
"I heard you talking," I replied, setting the glass on the ground. Edward groaned.  
"He's not sure, Bella," he whispered. I was getting angry.  
"Just tell me, for god's sake. It's my body!" I exclaimed. Edward took in a long breath through his nose and faced the wall.  
"He's just not sure, Bella. I don't want to lie and say I know," Edward whispered. I hit my hand against the couch and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Tell me what he thinks then, for crying out loud!" I screamed at him. Edward's eyes wondered across the room.  
"I don't want to," he plainly stated and glanced at my eyes.  
"THEN GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed and then let a stream of tears travel down my face before sniffling in. I turned and faced the side of the couch that wasn't exposed to the rest of the living room.  
"Bella," he whispered and I felt him touch my arm. Sniffling in, I pushed it off with my shoulder before clearing my throat.  
"Go," I whispered. Before I knew it, I heard soft footsteps leave the room. I let out a cry and suddenly felt so alone. I felt like a little kid who got his toy taken away. I felt stupid and useless and not good enough for anyone. With that, I wiped my eyes and closed them, hoping another short nap could take away all the pain.

And I knew it would.


	3. Chapter 3: Positive

**Impossible**** Chapter 3  
Bella's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else  
(A/N: 5 reviews for chapter 4! It only takes a few seconds guys!! Just say good or bad. Also, if you have a guess at what Bella has, tell me, no matter how crazy it is! I will probably be telling what she had in chapter 4 or 5, so review and tell me! Thanks!)**

It had been a day since Carlisle had made his diagnosis. Everything was extremely awkward around the house. I had to be feed every 6 or so hours, I had to go to the bathroom, and I even took a shower. Everyone tried to comfort me and Carlisle ran more and more tests. But nothing seemed to help.  
"It will be ok," Alice would whisper to me when I would break out in tears because of a test that came back negative.  
"I love you, and we will make it through," Edward mumbles in my ear when I would throw up and start to cry.  
"Don't worry, Bella," Esme would tell me calmly when I took a sip of water and enjoyed it.

It was the evening and Edward was sitting beside me on the couch, watching TV. My head ached and I felt like the world could collapse.  
"Will you change me back?" I suddenly blurted out. Edward slowly spun his head towards me and frowned.  
"What?" he asked softly.  
"If I become a human again, will you change me back into a vampire?" I asked quietly. Edward sighed and wrapped his arm around me.  
"If your body is rejecting the change, it will probably reject the change a second time. Like, if you're allergic to peanut butter and you break out in hives, the second time you eat it, you'll probably break out again," Edward finished.  
"Is that a no?" I squeaked. Edward laughed.

"Sorry, that is a no. I guess you'll have to settle for a plain old boring human life, huh?" he muttered jokingly. I tried to force a smile to show I was ok with the joke, but instead my eyes stung with tears and I started sniffling.  
"Oh no. Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Edward rambled. I felt a few tears run down the edges of my face before I curled up to him.  
"Don't you ever leave me if I become human," I growled deeply, looking up into his gorgeous eyes. He blinked and then smiled.  
"I would never leave you, Bella," he whispered and kissed my head.

"Can I see Jacob?" I whispered a few minutes later. I felt his body stiffen against me and he sighed.  
"Now's not a good time. You could get something from him and he would get something," Edward said, making up excuses.  
"Please, I want to see him," I begged. Edward turned his head to glance out the window and then sighed.  
"Why don't you wait until Carlisle is sure?" he asked.  
"He is sure!" I screamed and tears ran down the side of my face. Ugh, I was such a baby!  
"Bella, don't cry," he whispered and kissed my forehead. I sniffled and curled against his chest. My body shivered as he put a hand on my head.

"You're cold," I mumbled against his chest. I felt him peel his hand off my head but I immediately grabbed it and pushed it back against me.  
"No," I demanded. There was silence and then I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Carlisle walking over to me and handed me a cup.  
"I forgot a very important test. It's highly unlikely that this is true, but please, pee," Carlisle finished. I giggled and got up, Carlisle holding his arm out to catch me if I fell. Sure enough, I did. He helped me up and walked to the bathroom with me.  
"I can t-take it f-from here," I murmured, a little shaken. I walked in, did my business, and left the bathroom, handing Carlisle the cup.  
"Thank you," he whispered and was gone.

Edward was sitting on the couch where he was before I left, flipping through one of Alice's beauty magazines.  
"Having fun?" I asked softly before settling down beside him.  
"Do you find any interest in this?" he gasped and held the magazine up on a page with ridiculously long jean skirts and a girl with neon green eye shadow.  
"Not at all," I muttered and reached on the ground, sipping my water. Edward looked at me and then looked away, obviously disgusted.  
"Are you mad?" I asked after I put the glass on the ground. Edward pushed a blanket over my shivering body and let me spread out my legs.

"Of course I'm mad. My wife is being turned back into a human and I can't spend eternity with her," he muttered. That was when it hit me that if I was a human, I would die. That would mean not having him. I choked on the words I was trying to push out before I started crying louder than usual.  
"Bella, what's wrong?" I heard Esme ask. She was in the corner of the room and Edward was sitting beside me, pushing my hair back, and kissing my face.  
"I-I-I'm g-going to d-d-die-die!" I screamed. Edward sucked in a sharp breath and touched my face, kissing it.  
"Bella," he whispered. I knew he couldn't deny it. I was going to die, eventually.

"I can't die! I can't!" I whimpered, rubbing tears off from below my eyes. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and pick me up. I looked around and tried to push myself out of his grip.  
"Put me down!" I demanded. Edward was walking up a flight of stairs.  
"I'm putting you in our bed!" he exclaimed. Before I could object, my body was flung in a huge, comfortable bed. I looked up at Edward with a sad expression.  
"Don't leave me," I whispered. He was at my side, lying down in seconds.  
"You need sleep," he replied, stroking my hair out of my sweating face. I wrapped a hand around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. The same spark came to me and stung my lips, leaving me with a taste of perfection as he pulled away.  
"Sleep," he demanded.

Minutes later, I felt my eyes getting heavy. The weight of Edward got off the bed and I sat straight up.  
"No!" I cried out. He smiled and settled back down. Within seconds, Carlisle's footsteps entered the room. He looked nervous.  
"Carlisle, she's trying to sleep," Edward muttered and I smiled with my eyes closed and curled against his chest.  
"Mmm," I sighed when I felt his arm wrap around my neck.  
"Well, I need to tell you something…" he whispered. I opened an eye and saw him pull out a paper.

"The test was positive,"


	4. Chapter 4: Mother

**Impossible ****Chapter 4  
Bella's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT, but please do not copy off my idea for this story, Impossible ********  
(A/N: Congrats to Team Edward 4 Life, Edwella4eva, Megabitesz, AmySaysAHHx3, and Gothic Saku-Chan to correctly guessing what Bella had! **Gives fake cookie** Remember, 5 reviews for chapter 5!) **

I shot up out of the bed and looked at him. He was blankly staring at me, almost in awe at what I had.  
"What is it?" Edward growled suddenly, sitting up with me.  
"She's pregnant," Carlisle choked out. I froze and didn't move for at least a minute. Edward looked around the room and threw his body back on the bed.  
"H-how?" I finally choked out, once I had to suck in a breath.  
"I don't know. All I know is that you are, and as a vampire, you're most likely due in 3-4 months," Carlisle spat out. My jaw dropped and frowned.  
"But, that's way too early!" I screamed.  
"I don't know, Bella. I need to run a few more tests," Carlisle muttered.

I got out of the bed and walked over to him, suddenly gaining much more energy. He looked down at me and offered a half-smile.  
"What do you need?" I offered, plucking a few strands of hair out of my head. Carlisle opened a bag and let my slip them in.  
"I'll need you to provide me with a sample of urine, too. And I'll need some blood, assuming that you will now have some," Carlisle told me. I bit my lip very hard until I tasted the blood. It tasted sick, shockingly. I heard footsteps race up the stairs, so Carlisle kicked the door shut. He handed me a little thing in which I squeezed my lip, so the blood dripped out.  
"I SMELL IT!" Emmett screamed. Carlisle faced the door, not opening it.  
"I'm testing Bella in here. Shoo!" Carlisle exclaimed. Footsteps ran away and I heard mumbles about stupid humans.  
"Good. Now, I'll need the urine. And, um, Edward…" Carlisle whispered.

Edward at my side in seconds, wrapping his arm around my shaking body. I lifted my shirt up slightly and looked at my belly. A barely noticeable bump was there. Edward let out a breath and Carlisle inhaled sharply.  
"Hair, please," he murmured to Edward, who plucked a few hairs out of his head and handed them to Carlisle.  
"Also, uhm, here, you know what to do," Carlisle pushed a cup at him. Edward frowned, and then got a disgusted look as we realized what that was for.  
"Take your time," Carlisle muttered to both of us and then left the room with the samples that he had.  
"You first," Edward growled, his eyes still on the cup.

"Right," I muttered and went into the bathroom and started doing my business. It was at least the 4th time I had urinated into a cup for Carlisle to test on. I left the bathroom and walked to the edge of the steps where Carlisle was waiting. I handed him the cup and smiled, skipping away. Now that I knew what was wrong, kind of, I felt better.  
"Your turn," I sang at Edward, pointing my finger and letting out a laugh. He leaned over a hit my arm gently before leaving the room, grumbling about something. I lied down on the bed and stroked my hand down my stomach.  
"Pregnant," I softly said to myself before looking at the ceiling. I heard a bathroom sink start running. Well at least he was a gentleman enough to wash his hands. The bathroom door opened and within moments, he was in the room.  
"Have fun?" I asked jokingly. Edward bit his lip and looked at the floor.  
"That was awkward," he muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 HOUR LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle entered the living room, where Edward and I were sitting, waiting for test results to come back. Carlisle cleared his throat.  
"Edward, nothing is wrong with you," he announced. Edward laughed and I punched his stomach.  
"Bella, I don't know why you got pregnant. All I know is that your child will be born in 3-4 months. It is growing at a rapid speed. As your pregnancy moves along, you'll become more human, until you finally are. You will give birth and then you will slowly become a vampire. You won't have the symptoms of a newborn, but you will become a vampire," Carlisle told us, looking over some papers.  
"Cool, so I get to have a baby??" I asked happily. I had spoken to Edward before about adoption, but he said it was too risky, although we wanted to have a child.

"Well, Bella, the survival possibility for your child is very, very low. Probably around 10% of a chance it will live. I'm sorry," Carlisle muttered. I took in a sharp breath and placed my hand over my stomach.  
"If it does live…" I mumbled before looking up at Carlisle to finish my sentence.  
"If it does live, there is a huge chance it will die within the first year. If it makes it through the first year, it will grow up at a rapid pace and stop growing around the age of 20 or so. Then, it will, die, around the age of 80 or 90, but it will look like a 20 year old. I'm so sorry, Bella," Carlisle whispered and left the room. I flung my head into Edward's chest, crying.  
"I want to have a baby!" I bawled and Edward stroked my hair.  
"You will, Bella! You never know, it could survive!" Edward said, trying to perk me up.  
"What are the chances of it living until it is 90?! 5%?" I cried softly.

"It will be ok, I promise," Edward whispered into my ear deeply. My body shivered, suddenly feeling secure and happy. I stopped crying and extended my neck to kiss him. Before I knew it, we were lost in the kiss and Edward was carrying me up into the bedroom, and then tossing me on the bed.  
"Bella," Edward whispered into my ear as I stripped off my shirt and wiggled out of my pants. I spun and looked at him.  
"I won't squish your baby," he said. I sucked in a sharp breath and tackled him.

"Let the games begin," I growled and tore off his shirt.


	5. Chapter 5: Gifts

**Impossible**** Chapter 5  
Bella's POV  
Disclaimer: I hate these, but anyway… I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!  
(A/N: So many reviews! Keep them coming! Only 5 more for a wonderful Chapter 6, ok? Thanks everyone!!) **

_3 months later…._

I sat on the couch next to Edward, looking down at my stomach. It was huge. I looked like I could give birth any day now, and Carlisle said that was going to happen. I didn't doubt his assumptions anymore. Everything he told me about my pregnancy had come true. I was a complete human. Even Edward had been complaining about how I smelt of blood again, even though he could handle it.  
"What am I going to name it?" I asked Edward finally. He shifted his position and looked over at me. He didn't look as beautiful as after my change, but still, he looked lovely.  
"It depends if it's a boy or a girl, Bella," Edward softly said.  
"Say it's a girl. What are _we_ going to name it?" I replied, pushing hair out of my eyes.

Edward looked down at my stomach and smiled before looking me in the eyes. He stroked back my hair and sighed.  
"Amanda would be a nice name for a girl," he softly said before touching my stomach. I felt the baby kick and I laughed.  
"I like Amanda. What about Emma?" I responded. Edward stuck up his nose.  
"I hate Emma, sorry. How about Carly?" he asked. Suddenly, a name popped into my head. I paused and looked up at him.  
"Anastasia," I murmured. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.  
"I love Anastasia, but how about we decide on the name after she is born?" Edward asked. **(A/N: When you review, tell me a good girl name and a good boy name! The decision is up to you!)** I smiled and looked out the window.

"Sounds good to me," I replied and let my smile drop. Once about every week, I thought of my child's odds of living.  
"Bella, I feel your sadness," Jasper's voice suddenly said. I turned my head and noticed Jasper, who was suddenly sitting on a chair.  
"I'm fine," I lied and stood up. I felt my baby kick my stomach hard.  
"Ouch," I grumbled and wandered over to the bathroom. Before I opened the door to use it, Jasper stopped me.  
"Why don't you tell Edward you're sad?" he growled into my ear. I looked off to the side of the hallway and laughed.  
"Why? Why don't I tell him? Because he's happy, that's why. He wants this child and loves it, and I don't want to spoil his enjoyment. That's why," I hissed and went to pull on the bathroom door.

"It's going to be a half vampire," Jasper blurted out. I stopped pulling on the bathroom door and faced him. His eyes were black with fury, it seemed.  
"Your child is going to be a half vampire. I can tell you more, if you wish. Alice knows," he taunted. I bit my lip and faced the floor.  
"Will it die?" I asked softly before looked up at him. His face was an awkward few inches away from mine.  
"Yes," he murmured. I felt a tear run down my face and I let my head rest on his shoulder. Jasper pushed my face up with a finger.  
"Her visions can change, though. And it's going to live to be 70!" he tried to reassure me.  
"I know," I muttered and closed the bathroom door, wiping a tear off my cheek. I felt a little better, but it was going to die anyway. I knew it was going to happen no matter what, but hearing it from Jasper made it sink in deeper.

After I used the bathroom, I stepped out to see Alice standing with a large wrapped box. There were pink frills dangling off the edges and the wrapping paper sparkled. She thrust the box at my chest, which I grabbed immediately.  
"I bought you this!" she exclaimed. I smiled and walked into the living room with it, hearing Alice's feet right behind me.  
"Open it!" she squealed happily. I settled down beside Edward who was simply looking through some baby magazine. I pulled off all the bows, ribbons, and other frilly things before quickly taking off the wrapping paper and opening the box.  
"Thank you!" I gasped. The box held several different things, including bottles, towels, small blankets, a few pairs of simple yellow baby clothes, baby powder, and even a couple children's books.  
"I didn't want to spoil if it was a boy or girl, so I just put together this box of things that you might need for it," Alice exclaimed.

I leaned across the box and gave Alice a half hug and then looked back at Edward, who was fidgeting with the baby clothes. I laughed and put it in his hands so it looked like how the baby should wear it.  
"Oh," he said with a chuckle. My mood was already brightened when Esme walked in with another box and Rosalie trailed her.  
"Here you go, Bella," Esme whispered. I took the box Alice gave me and set it on the ground, and then opened Esme's.  
"Aww... Esme! You didn't have to!" I exclaimed when I saw the random assortment of baby clothes and bibs.  
"Oh, Bella, it's no big deal!" she exclaimed and hugged me. Rose thrust her gift on my lap and forced a half smile. I opened it and gasped at the baby monitor.  
"Thank you!" I squealed.

"And this is from Carlisle," Alice suddenly said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen and pulled open a cupboard. It was filled with baby food.  
"Oh my god, thank you so much!" I squeaked. Edward cleared his throat.  
"This is from me," he softly said and pushed a stroller across the ground. I covered my mouth and then gasped at it. It was beautiful and big. Tears rolled down my face.  
"Thank you, everyone!" I yelled and hugged Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and then Esme, who frowned and looked at the ground.  
"Why is there water on the kitchen floor?" she asked softly. I suddenly noticed the trickle of water running down my leg.

"I think my water just broke,"

**(A/N: Remember to review and tell me your names for the boy/girl. No new chapters until I get at least 3 names, so please, just tell me 2 names you like! It's easy, all you do is type: Girl- xxXXxx Boy- xxXXxx. PLEASE!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Love And Beauty

**Impossible ****Chapter 6  
Bella's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!  
(A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NAMES!! The ones I loved the most were Harmony, Arianna, Lamia, Morgana, Casondrah, Naomi, Duvessa, Haylee, and Cadence. So, read to see which one I picked! Only 5 reviews for the final chapter!) **

"_**I think my water just broke," -- Previously **_10 minutes later…

I screamed in pain as Alice pushed me down on the small couch and Rosalie fanned my neck. I looked around I didn't see Edward.  
"WHERE IS H-HE!?" I yelled. Alice twitched her head, obviously telling Edward to get in here, and he suddenly was beside me.  
"I'm right here, love," he whispered. I grabbed my hand and I squeezed his with all the energy in me.  
"UGH!" I screamed and smacked the table with my fist. Edward leaned down and kissed my lips before backing out of the way to let Carlisle in. He grumbled some medical terms and then reached over to a shelf.  
"GET IT OUT!" I groaned and pounded on the table, hard enough to cause it shake. Carlisle walked over to me and smiled.

"This will make you feel better, Bella," he told me. I frowned and let out another cry before he stabbed my back with a huge needle. I groaned and felt my eyes sag. Where they putting me to sleep?  
"No… I want to see it…" I murmured before lying down on the table, my body out of energy to use.  
"You will, just sleep," Alice's voice chirped. I closed my eyes and felt the world drift away. Before I could fall asleep, I heard Carlisle's faint voice.  
"She has twins,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SEVERAL HOURS LATER! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes and winced at the pain I encountered. The light shone in my face, causing me to blink hard before sitting up. Noticing the lump in my stomach was gone, I looked over at a chair. Edward was sitting, holding two things wrapped in blankets. It struck me that they were my children.  
"Two girls," his voice said before I made any sound. I blinked a few times and then cleared my throat.  
"Can I see them?" I asked hoarsely. He was at my side in a second and I observed the babies. One had thick, brown hair and the other also had thick, brown hair.  
"Carlisle thinks they are identical," he commented before handing my children to me. I looked down at them and my eyes filled up with tears.  
"What a-are we n-naming t-them?" I choked. Edward smiled.

"Your sleep talking came in handy today. You mumbled 'Casondrah' and then sighed. And then you mumbled 'Duvessa' and sighed," Edward told me. I used a finger to wipe away a tear from under my eyes.  
"Casondrah," I muttered, kissing the first child's head.  
"Duvessa," I muttered, kissing the second child's head. I officially had two children, Casondrah and Duvessa. I didn't even think of the fact that they might die.  
"Alice knew about the twins. She lied to you because she wanted to keep it a surprise. The stroller was made for twins, too," he added.  
"Which was born first?" I asked, suddenly eager about Casondrah and Duvessa.  
"Casondrah was born at 2:13 pm, and Duvessa was born at 2:17 pm. Carlisle knocked you out because he didn't know if having half-vampire twins was safe," Edward said with a chuckle.

Casondrah opened one of her eyes and started to cry. I offered Duvessa to Edward, who happily took her in his arms, letting me rock Casondrah. Edward handed me a bottle filled with something red. I sniffed and suddenly smelt the wonderful smell of blood.  
"Mmm," I moaned and held the bottle up to Casondrah's mouth. She took it in her mouth immediately and drank.  
"How do you think she would react to baby food?" Edward asked. I looked up.  
"We'll have to try that," I giggled and kissed her little head.

Just at that moment, I heard a quiet whine and then a loud sob from Duvessa. Edward and I laughed in sync.  
"Jealous baby, aren't you?" he teased and walked back to the couch, handing me Duvessa and taking Casondrah and her bottle. Duvessa stopped crying immediately.  
"Aww!" I exclaimed and kissed her head. Edward suddenly gasped and took my hand, helping me up.  
"I have to show you a gift. It's from the whole family, even Jacob pitched in," Edward choked on 'Jacob' but quickly forced a smile.  
"Ok, I'm coming," I started, but Edward took my empty hand and ran out with me. I clutched onto Duvessa, praying she wouldn't cry. When we got outside, Edward stopped and smiled. I gasped at the site.

There was a little house-like thing, almost the size of a three-car garage, but slightly bigger. I walked up to it and Duvessa squealed. On the door, which was wooden, the names 'Edward, Bella, Duvessa, and Casondrah' were neatly carved.  
"It's for us, and them," Edward said, motioning to Casondrah and Duvessa. I pulled open the door and gasped at what I found. There was a small living area, with a few couches and a television, along with a few other things. Behind it was a kitchen in which Edward walked into, adjusting Casondrah so he could open cabinets.  
"All that baby food and more, it's in here," he softly said. I smiled and noticed a hall leading off to the side. Edward took my hand and led me down it.

I came across three rooms, each of which had a door. The first door had the word 'Bathroom' carved it in. I looked at Edward and laughed.  
"Well, if Charlie visited, he might want to think we are human. Plus, Carlisle doesn't know about the twins yet," Edward advised. I laughed and moved on to the next door. It was labeled 'Casondrah and Duvessa'. I pulled it open to reveal the most beautiful nursery I had ever seen. There were two pink cribs, beautiful wallpapering, a changing area, a shelf full of children's books, and even two twin-size beds for when they grew, I assumed. There was much more, but before I observed it, I flung myself at Edward and kissed him.  
"It's gorgeous!" I exclaimed. Edward smiled and rested Casondrah in the first crib with the word 'Casondrah' written neatly. I went ahead and rested Duvessa in the other crib.

We left the room, holding hands. I walked over to the other room, dragging Edward with me. On the door, the words 'Edward and Bella' were carved. I noticed Alice's tall, curvy L's so I assumed she had carved it.  
"Well, open it," he whispered. I nervously pulled open the door to reveal a beautiful room. It had a bookshelf with CDs and some of my favorite novels. There was a large bed with blue sheets draped over it along with several pillows. The closest now held all of my clothes and the dresser I opened had even more new ones.  
"Well?" he asked me, kissing my head. I turned around and rested my hands on his face, drawing in the beautiful scent.

"It's a dream come true,"


	7. Chapter 7: Ability

**Impossible ****Chapter 6  
Bella's POV  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or anything mentioned :- (  
(A/N: For everyone that is wondering, Casondrah means love and Duvessa means beauty. I think!) **

3 months later

Edward and I sat in the nursery, feeding Duvessa and Casondrah. It had been three months since the birth and we found out so much about the children just from that little amount of time. Casondrah liked baby formula more than blood but Duvessa preferred blood. Casondrah liked to be sung to sleep while Duvessa preferred that Edward told her a story or simply spoke to her. Duvessa liked playing with stuffed animals and my hair while Casondrah preferred simple things like her own toes and the blankets in her crib. Edward and I both knew that there was so much more to learn, but we let everything come one thing at a time. But today was different. I had just finished becoming a complete vampire a week ago and Edward promised we were going to do something.  
"So, where is the surprise?" I asked and Duvessa giggled in my arms. Casondrah squealed at the same time. They understood simply too much.  
"Patience, love," he replied smoothly and kissed Casondrah.

"Do you know what mama is getting, Cassie?" Edward asked, using the pet name I absolutely hated. How could he call my beautifully named child Cassie? It was so simple, so boring. He also called Duvessa Essie for short, which completely infuriated me even more. Casondrah giggled and reached her little hands out, but Edward grabbed them.  
"No no, not yet Cassie," he whispered. I groaned and looked over at him.  
"It's not Cassie or Essie, its Casondrah and Duvessa," I said, pronouncing the words slowly. He simply chuckled and handed Casondrah into my arms. I supported Duvessa in my right and Casondrah in my left.  
"Go ahead Cassie, and Essie, follow her," he whispered. Casondrah reached a little hand up and squealed for my face. I leaned down and felt her cold palm hit my face.

There was a huge burst of light and several images flashed throughout my brain. I saw pictures of Duvessa playing outside, but as a teenager. I saw images of Casondrah and Duvessa fighting over who had the black skinny jeans. There were images of Duvessa, strongly kissing a man quite taller than her, causing me to shudder. Then there were pictures of Casondrah kissing another tall man, but only a little peck. There was a picture of them at a sleepover, watching a movie. Suddenly her hand left my face and then images stopped. I moaned Edward's name as I began to lose balance and let Casondrah drop. He got her in a split second and then Duvessa crawled up to me, resting her teeny palm on my face. Another burst of light, and more pictures. A picture of a test with a 93% on it, a picture of a bed with three stuffed animals, all neatly stacked, and even a picture of a computer, with words flowing down the screen. Lastly, a picture of Duvessa tearing off the tall man's shirt. She took her palm off my hand and Edward had her before I could gasp.

"Casondrah and Duvessa, they see the future, Bella. Just like Alice, I assume. We've been messing with this for the last few weeks and I have found that Casondrah see's more of the 'big picture'. She'll see a party or maybe a sleepover, but Duvessa will see the details. A social studies test on March 9th with a 94%, missing only 2 questions. If you put their skills together, you can see anything. And their visions are so much more specific than Alice's!" Edward exclaimed. I reached my arms out and he put Duvessa in my arms.  
"Show me myself in 10 years, Essie," I breathed, using the pet name I hated but felt the urge to say. Her palm hit my face and I watched the images. There was a picture of me a long division problem on a school chalk board. Then a test with a 105% on it. She took her hand off and smiled with pride.  
"Cassie," I murmured and felt another little palm touch my face. There was a picture of a large school building called West Side High School and then a red car. I also saw the words 'Algebra 2' and then the vision ended.

"I guess in ten years we are going to West Side High School and taking Algebra 2," I said and kissed Cassie's little head before leaning over in my seat and kissing Essie's.  
"Isn't it amazing?" Edward breathed, putting Duvessa in her crib. She squealed and put her palms in the air, almost demanding to see Edward's face. He leaned down and then seconds later, pulled away.  
"It's going to rain tomorrow and we are having a baseball game," he said. I smiled and stood up, resting Casondrah in her crib. Ever since I had become a Cullen, baseball and soccer were two sports I couldn't resist. Of course, no one else played soccer, but I grew a keen interest and so did the family after awhile.  
"Casondrah wants you," he said and pointed to the little baby waving her teeny, adorable hands in the air.  
"She's probably going to tell me who wins, and what's the fun in that?" I replied and gently moved her hands to her side.

"Then we don't have to play and we can spend time… at home," he growled and then I was suddenly helpless, captured in his arms. I looked up at his black eyes and threw my arms around his neck.  
"I think we should hunt before the game. Maybe we could take the children along and let them get a taste of fresh blood," I murmured into his ears and went to pull away. But he pulled me closer to them.  
"I don't think that any hunting will get done," he growled and I felt his teeth against my neck. We found out that if one vampire bites another, it results in a sharp pain and the person who got bit temporarily loses some strength.  
"Go ahead, I dare you," I growled and tilted my neck back.

"Well, since you insist," he teased and I felt his teeth sink deeply into my neck. I squeaked and heard Casondrah giggle. Feeling quite dizzy, I threw my arms over his shoulders and smiled into his face.  
"N-now y-you have con-control," I said dizzily. Edward laughed and picked me up, charging into the bedroom, throwing me on the bed.  
"You're so attractive when you have no sense of anything," he growled and pounced on the bed. I giggled like I was drunk.  
"Mmm you're a-attractive when y-you're in c-control of m-me," I whispered and threw my arms around his neck to kiss him.

"I love you, forever and a-always,"

**THE END!**


End file.
